Just One Hug
by DramioneForever123
Summary: Draco needs something. Just one hug. Can he get it from Hermione?


**Just One Hug**

When Hermione Granger was patrolling the corridors at 12:30 A.M., she saw something she never expected to see.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the ground. Already she could tell something was wrong. Why would Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, be touching the _ground?_ Honestly, she thought he couldn't stand touching anything below him, even if it was just the ground.

And then, his face was hidden in his arms and he was shaking slightly.

Could this be? Was the _Draco Malfoy _actually crying?

Hermione stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up and Hermione could see the pain in his eyes.

She tried not to be affected by it but it didn't work. Hermione was just naturally a very helpful person, and she would help anyone, anytime. Even if it was Malfoy.

"MYOB, Granger," muttered Draco.

Hermione smiled. This would probably be the first and last time that she heard Draco Malfoy of all people say a Muggle saying.

"I'm surprised you even know what that means. It's a Muggle saying," said Hermione, sliding down against the wall next to him.

Draco sighed.

"Why are you even here Granger?"

"I don't know. I was patrolling and I came across you, so I decided to have a chat," answered Hermione, looking at the shivering Draco beside her.

He probably had two jackets on, and yet, he was shivering.

Sighing, she looked down at the blanket she kept with her when she did patrols.

The corridors were always cold, and in the winter they were _freezing._

She pulled out her wand from the pocket of her robes and made the blanket bigger.

She draped it over Draco's shoulders and he immediately pulled it closer to his body.

Draco kept his head down as he said, "Thanks Granger. I was freezing,"

"No problem whatsoever, Malfoy. I can't have my fellow Head freezing to death, now can I?"

Draco laughed.

"You know, I didn't think you actually cared Granger,"

"Well, Malfoy, I don't. I'm just a naturally caring person,"

"Thanks Granger. That makes me feel a lot better,"

And with that he put his heads in his hands.

"What's wrong Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head silently.

"Come on, Malfoy. I may hate you, but I won't tell anyone,"

Draco looked up.

"I-I would b-but I can't. My father would kill me,"

He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. He got up to leave but the unexpected happened.

Hermione grabbed his arm and tugged him down next to her.

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin that you will _not _be leaving this hallway until you tell me what's wrong,"

Draco sighed.

"No wonder you're in Gryffindor. You have that damn stubbornness in you. Can I just go Granger?"

"No," said Hermione, and with that she pulled him down against the wall next to her.

All of a sudden it got even more cold (if that was even possible) and Hermione and Draco started shivering.

Hermione Accio'd a fuzzy blanket from her room and draped it over herself. It covered all of her, and the only thing sticking out was her face.

"Granger, let me in! I'm cold!"

"No, Malfoy, it's my blanket,"

"Who cares Granger?"

"I do,"

"Okay, you know what? Screw it; we're just going to have to share it. I'm not going to freeze to death just because you refuse to let me go back to the Heads' common room."

"Fine,"

Draco pulled the blanket over his shoulders and sighed in relief.

"It's so warm, Granger!"

"Come closer to me,"

"Excuse me Granger? I don't think I heard you correctly,"

"Come closer to me. We need to conserve body heat,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," retorted Hermione moving closer to him.

Hermione was surprised. She expected him to be cold like his personality. Instead he was like…. A warm marshmallow.

'_What the fuck, Hermione? Why are you suddenly comparing the Slytherin Sex God to a marshmallow, your favorite snack ever?' _thought Hermione to herself.

Hermione shook her head to clear these thoughts from her head.

"So, um…. Malfoy? Why were you crying earlier?"

"I was not crying Granger! I was merely washing my eyes with tears,"

"Don't lie to me; I'll hex your arse into oblivion,"

Draco sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I already told you Granger. I can't tell you,"

"You know, the sooner you tell me we can go inside the common room,"

"I-I just can't," and with that Draco put his head in his hands and began sobbing once again.

Hermione's voice, which was turning mean, immediately went down to a whisper.

"Malfoy? It's okay. Let go. Don't keep it in; it's just going to hurt you later on,"

And Draco broke down. He cried like he never had before.

After a few minutes of awkwardly patting his hand Hermione stopped.

She then gave him what he needed most. A hug.

She put her arms around him, making their bodies warmer than before.

Draco put his arms around her back, and hugged her tight.

They just sat like that for a few hours. Draco bawling on Hermione's shoulder while they hugged. Draco had never been hugged before.

Well, of course his mother hugged him, but this was different.

He could actually feel the warmth exchanging between their bodies.

He felt so… tingly inside. It was weird yet comforting.

Soon though, Draco was starting to get tired from crying so much. Draco soon slumped over and Hermione, who was hugging him, slumped over on top of him.

They were in a very… ahem… compromising position.

When the imaginary alarm clock in Hermione's head rang at 7:30 the next morning, she couldn't get up. There was someone on her.

Hermione almost screamed until memories of last night came flooding through her head.

She sighed in content and put her head back down on the ground, ready to sleep for more time.

Then she realized where she was. Hogwarts! Where anyone could see them.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy!"

Her effort remained fruitless.

She smacked the back of his head.

"MALFOY! We fell asleep and we need to get back to our common room before any one sees us!"

Draco sat up quickly.

"Wha? Who?"

Hermione repeated her message shaking her head and she and Draco walked to their common room.

They acted like nothing happened. But indeed, they both knew something very strange had happened. They were connected in some way.

And every day, Draco sat in the same corner. And he cried. And every day, Hermione was right there with him. She gave him what he needed most. A hug.

Just one hug meant the world to Draco.

Just ONE hug.

**Hope you liked it! XOXO**


End file.
